


Love Letter

by Khof



Series: Angstober2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angstober, Angstober2019, F/M, Fiction, Military Science Fiction, October Prompt Challenge, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Science Fiction, Self Prompt, stargazers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khof/pseuds/Khof
Summary: "I wish I have more chance to reply to it and write more love letters for you..."





	Love Letter

** 1\. Love Letter (_Lukers AU_)**

* * *

> _"Ibu! Ibu!"_
> 
> _"Ada apa?"_
> 
> _"Surat cinta itu apa?"_
> 
> _"Hmmm,itu salah satu cara mengungkapkan perasaan sayang untuk seseorang, biasanya seorang kekasih—"_
> 
> _"Hanya kekasih saja? Tapi aku sayang ayah dan ibu!"_
> 
> _"Eh—, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu tanya itu?"_
> 
> _"Habisnya... di sekolah ramai membicarakan soal itu. Ibu! Ayo tulis surat lalu kirim pada ayah!"_
> 
> _"Setiap hari kita berkirim surat elektronik lho. Belum lagi berkirim surat ke tempat ayah sekarang—"_
> 
> _"Kalau begitu tak usah dikirim! Aku ingin menulis surat yang banyak lalu menyimpannya di peti harta karun! Jadi waktu ayah kembali dia bisa membacanya!"_
> 
> _Yukine tertawa kecil, "Ide bagus!"_

Sebuah senyum terukir dari kedua sudut bibirnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah, entah benar kata orang, atau dia yang sudah terkena sugesti akan hal itu sehingga _membenarkannya_; bahwa ketika kita akan mati tak jarang terjadi kilas balik peristiwa saat kita hidup secara acak.

Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, ia memerhatikan putrinya menulis rentetan kata di atas kertas putih, memerhatikan raut berapi-api putri kecilnya, atau sesekali ikut menulis selembar surat, melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop lalu disimpan ke dalam sebuah peti kecil dan disembunyikan di kamar ia tidur, _bersama suaminya_.

Rasanya baru kemarin, semua itu terjadi, awal pertemuannya dengan _pria itu_, awal kedekatan mereka, apa saja yang sudah mereka lalui untuk bisa sampai ke sini—dan menjalin ikatan ini, _rintangan_ yang mereka lalui bersama, hingga malam itu, malam di mana pria itu melamarnya, momen yang mereka lewati bersama, bagaimana _dia_ perlahan-lahan mencairkan es di dalam hatinya—

Sampai—

Sampai bencana ini terjadi.

Ia melihat kondisinya sekarang dari sebelah mata yang sanggup terbuka, tubuh bagian bawahnya tertimpa reruntuhan, senapannya tergeletak tak jauh darinya, namun tangannya yang bebas tak sampai untuk meraihnya, darah yang terus mengalir, denyut nyeri di sekujur tubuh yang tak mau berhenti, suara letusan senjata bercampur teriakan bersama kekacauan di sekitarnya, kepulan asap dan bara api di sana-sini menghalangi pandangan, bau darah, bubuk mesiu, asap, melebur bersama pikirannya yang berkecamuk hebat akan kekhawatirannya terhadap keselamatan orang-orang—terlebih putrinya—semakin membuyarkan fokus.

Manik biru ningrat kelamnya menatap nanar pada eksistensi lain, sesosok mahluk—seperti monster di dalam cerita-cerita horror fantasi, ataupun game _FPS_— _Survival Horror_ dan sejenisnya—berdiri di hadapannya.

Entah mengapa, melihat perawakan sosok itu, membuat matanya panas, samar-samar ia merasakan kedua matanya mulai berair.

Begitu mahluk hitam di depannya mengangkat sebelah lengan, Yukine bisa melihat dengan jelas cakarnya—panjang dan tajam. Pipinya terasa begitu hangat saat sosok itu mengayunkan cakarnya.

Pada dia yang terkapar tak berdaya

—

_Sebelah pipinya terasa hangat_.

Di dalam ruangan gelap itu, hanya sisa-sisa cahaya _artifisial_ yang masih bertahan di antara reruntuk _satelit_ ini menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan. Sesekali berkedip, menyusup lewat retakan kaca jendela kamarnya,serta lubang ventilasi yang tak lagi utuh.

Adrian terduduk di tepi ranjang dalam kamarnya, selembar surat yang sedikit kusut dan tinta hitam di atasnya sedikit memudar berada dalam genggamannya. Air matanya tak henti mengalir membaca kata demi kata yang tersusun di sana, semakin jauh Adrian membaca surat itu, semakin teringat ia akan sosok malaikat kecil yang _pernah_ ada melengkapi hidupnya, tulisan yang terkesan sedikit berantakan, dengan beberapa coretan serta gambar berwarna di beberapa sisi.

Isinya yang menyatakan perasaan penulis surat tentang betapa besar ia menyayangi orang itu.

Betapa besar kasih sayang putrinya padanya

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, seolah ditekan dengan sangat kuat begitu realita kembali menamparnya, begitu keras sampai membuat satu tangannya berpindah menutupi mulut—meredam isakannya, tak lama kemudian naik menutupi matanya—meredam air matanya yang semakin membeludak tak terkendali.

Rahangnya mengeras. Bagaimana bisa, ia tak ada di sana _saat itu_.

"_Maafkan aku._"

—

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bucinktober prompt day 1 - Love Letter  
Adrian L Jarreau belong to Savitr07  
Yukine Hasano belong to Khof
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
